Forum:2019-03-06 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- i guess this explains its confusion, anyone would be confused if they constantly experienced before,now, and after at the same time. -bikke Linear local time doesn't seem to be a thing close to our purple friend, though things do seem to generally keep moving forward, it doesn't seem to jumble things too far in the past or future. 06:44, March 6, 2019 (UTC) I wonder if the Castle Clank will be able to help at all. The original Castle is resistant to time stops, and sort of suggested that it's better at dealing with weird time stuff than humans. But maybe that's not true of the version in the little clank, living in totally different hardware. But if it can resist the time skips, it could at least act as a translator. : I've thought all along that that clank is much too small to house an autonomous Castle mind, and that it must actually communicate with home base by, you know, cellular Internet or something. (Even the much bigger pieces in the Castle itself after it was partly destroyed were crazy.) So, yeah, I think it's totally possible that the Castle might be able to help. Bkharvey (talk) 05:50, March 7, 2019 (UTC) : remember that agatha can make clanks capable of the spark, so i do think that the little body does have the cognitive engine to support the castle or rather a piece of it - bikke : : On the other hand, Tarvek and Higgs seem to be able to understand that they are repeating some of their actions out of order, so maybe they can get something out of this meeting anyway. (Also, what a tease. "Sacrificing her"? Who is "her"?) Quantheory (talk) 06:48, March 6, 2019 (UTC) It was really sneaky of them starting Monday's page with the gun already put away. When I saw it (back) out today, for the first couple of panels I thought they'd made a hideous mistake and swapped the pages -- that we should have seen today's one Monday. But today is upping the ante; Monday it seemed to be only Purple who was confused about time, and today it's Higgs and Tarvek, too. (Makes one wonder whether the people on the ground floor are experiencing these effects.) ➤ It's interesting that Tarvek, on the balcony, is looking up as he sees something coming out of the machine. In "objective time," as we time-bound would say, that must go with Higgs' "That's a big monster" three panels earlier. ➤ So, going by Occam's Razor (the real one, not the one in Mechanicsburg), I say that it's Purple who came out of the machine. Too much of a coincidence that another out-of-time monster appears independently while the machine is running. The difficulty is that Purple doesn't look anything like the Dreen or like Hideous. (But maybe looks are just a foolish illusion of three-dimensional beings.) ➤ Note that Higgs said "Can't say I'm surprised" Monday, so when he says it today, he's not commenting on Tarvek's "They're sacrificing her." He's again commenting on Agatha having turned on the machine, and then he notices that he's said it before (and goes cross-eyed). ➤ Am I the only one who thought, on first glance at panel 4, that Tarvek's head was on backward? I was afraid that their spatial dimensions were being scrambled too. ➤ And yes, the cliffhanger about who's being sacrificed is cruel. But I take some comfort from the fact that Tarvek didn't just vault over the balcony, as he would have were it Agatha, I claim. Or even Violetta, most likely. Bkharvey (talk) 07:29, March 6, 2019 (UTC) :Zeetha? Jenka? Who else amongst Our Heroes' group qualifies? You already listed Agatha and Violetta. I feel as if I'm forgetting one or more... I think Higgs' nonchalanace indicates it's not Zeetha (girlfriend) or Jenka (Jägerschwester) either, since he's not even wigging out. --MadCat221 (talk) 14:19, March 6, 2019 (UTC) : :Perhaps Tarvek already has vaulted. is vaulting. will vault over the balcony. Yes. We need to consult Dr. Dan Streetmentioner's ''Time Traveler's Handbook of 1001 Tense Formations . ''Willan on-vault? 9thGeneral (talk) 17:11, March 6, 2019 (UTC) : I am holding out hope that the sacrificial sentient is Violetta and that Zeetha, Agatha, or the Jagers will rescue her since they are closest. However, over-analyzing Tarvek's reaction seems to point away as he would have first reacted that she was still alive and then observe that she was being sacrified. OTOH, time is muddled, so perhaps that reaction will come on Friday. Regardless, it would seem out of character for any of the gang to let a sacrifice go forward if they could prevent it. 9thGeneral (talk) 15:59, March 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Virgins get sacrificed. Which one of the girls is most likely to-oh it's Agatha, isn't it? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 19:22, March 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Seems like an Agatha sacrifice would launch Higgs. 9thGeneral (talk) 19:44, March 6, 2019 (UTC) ::: Not clear that Higgs has noticed a sacrifice in progress. He hasn't said anything about it, and we've established that he and Tarvek are experiencing time differently. (And I shudder to think how the Grey Hoods would know about Agatha's virginality status. :-) ) Bkharvey (talk) 02:56, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Any thoughts about what Purple needs their help for? Bkharvey (talk) 05:50, March 7, 2019 (UTC) There are some interesting hints about the geography of this world around the edge of the Hall of Privateers travel sticker. Bkharvey (talk) 05:57, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Dreen? Is Big Purple what the Dreen look like, with the hats off? They are chronally disoriented, too. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:55, March 7, 2019 (UTC) : "Disoriented" really isn't the right word for the Dreen, they have a different relationship to time than humans, but they never have shown any sign of being confused or inconvienced. Just the opposite, actually. --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:38, March 8, 2019 (UTC)